Yet Another Grey
by girlyworld95
Summary: Yep! There's a Grey sister. Follow Allie in her journey of being sister to the hottest teen band in the nation. *Used to be Yet Another Jonas*
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys!! Now, this story got deleted because it was a Jonas story. Well, I posted it on Mibba but Mibba is complecated so I'm re-posting it but it will be Shane, Nate, Jason, etc. But my character Allie will stay the same. The next few chapters might/will be the same but read them anyways for any changes! I do apologize for leaving you guys in the dark!! Oh and They Grey's are brothers and they will have the characteristics of the Jonas Brothers ok? **

greysistergreysistergreysistergreysistergreysister

Hi. My name is Allison May Grey, but I go by Allie. Eventhough I am sister to the members of Connect 3, I am just like any normal teenage girl. Except for the fact that I have a good amount of money and my brothers are famous, still like any normal teen. I love shopping, boys, and music. Oh God, I love my music. I'm a little shy though. I write songs and have absolutly no talent creating a tune. I can also sing, but I don't really get a lot of attention for it. With the whole boys thing...my brothers are pretty protective. You'll be able to see why, trust me. Oops, sorry. You probably want to know how old I am. Well, I'm 16 and a half. Yep, that's right. Right between Shane and Nate. I was born September 7th. I think my parents love the month of September.

I love my brothers and I mean that in a VERY sisterly way. Any other way would be, well, absolutly disgusting. I guess you could say that I'm closest to Jason. He's there when I need him, and I thank him for that. I'm a bit more talkative than Nate, but not much. I'm most DEFINATLY not as crazy as Shane. Oh, and one last one thing about me. Just like my brothers, excluding Frankie, I have a purity ring. I made a promise and I plan to keep it.

Enough about me. From here on, you get to see my life with Connect 3 as their sister.

Here we go!!

greysistergreysistergreysistergreysistergreysister

**Ok guys!! So there goes that chap! This was just introducing Allie, Connect 3's sister. The rest of the chaps will be like any other chap you've seen. Ummm...you'll see once I post the next chap. Enjoy!! One more thing. Please, I ask that if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE critism, or however you spell it, that you give it nicely. Review your hearts out!! - girlyworld95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! I am soooooo happy that people are reading!! But I would update even sooner if you guys review!! PLEASE review. I had a good amount of reviews when I wrote it before, and I would really like to build that up again. So PLEASE review. I would be SOOOOOO happy! Enjoy the chap!!**

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

" Morning Mom." I said walking into the kitchen grabbing a muffin.

" Morning sweetie."

I smirked at Jason seeing that his hair was straight. You see, Shane doesn't let anyone use his straightner, for reasons unknown. Jason must have snuck into my bathroom using my straightner while I was asleep. Without permission I might add. Let's just say I was planning my revenge.

" What?" Jason asked trying to cover up his act.

" Oh, nothing." I said walking back up to my room grabbing my phone; noticing I had a new text message from my boyfriend Matt.

Now let me tell you about Matt. Matt is gorgeous and smart. He is a gentleman, but knows how to have fun. I love him, I really do. But I'm starting to get the feeling that he doesn't feel the same way back. He doesn't come up to me and kiss me anymore. Nothing really, except for the occasional call to check on me. I guess I'm just not ready to end the relationship. Did I mention he is my first real boyfriend? Maybe my brothers were right, he's just not the guy for me. I'm not going to end the relationship though. I'm not going to give up on what we have.

I clicked the view button to read the message.

_Hey, we need to talk. - Matt_

" Well crap, this can't be good. Please Lord, please tell me he's not breaking up with me."

I sat on my bed, my mind spinning with what I could do to keep this relationship alive. In the five minutes I had been sitting there Nate came in holding two fruit smoothies.

" Hey." He said handing me my smoothie.

" Hey," I said worry obvious in my voice.

" What's wrong?" Nate asked.

I handed him my phone letting him read the message as I sipped on my smoothie.

" So do think this is a good thing, or a bad thing?" He asked.

I sighed putting my smoothie on my nightstand and laying back on my bed; Nate doing the same.

" I don't know."

" If he breaks up with you, he does know that you have three brothers who would kill him right? Especially Shane."

It was true, Matt would have the Grey brothers on his back. But what I was worried about was how I would feel after the break up. I mean, we have so many good memories. What am I going to do?

I giggled saying," Ya. Sometimes I love that you guys are so overprotective."

He laughed in return. " I know, I'm awesome aren't I?"

I smacked his arm playfully. " You wish."

He faked hurt. " Ouch sis. Have you not heard that Nate G is off the chain?"

" Yes. And those girls are crazy." I smirked at him.

" What is this 'hurt Nate's feelings day'?"

" Haha, no. Well, I better reply to this message," I said staring at the phone that was now in my hand.

" Hey," Nate said getting my attention.

I looked at him, " What?"

" It'll be ok."

" Thanks." I wonder if he realized that those three words made me feel even just a little bit better.

After Nate and I hugged, he got up and closed the door behind him on the way out. Which, by the way, since I'm the only girl in my house, I like to keep my door closed. Even though my bros have the tendency to just walk right on in. Even when I'm changing...yikes that brings back some memories. Anyways, when he was gone, I texted Matt back.

_Ok. Can we meet at Subway in 20? - Allie_

I got an immediate reply.

_K. C u there. - Matt_

After recieving the message, I went over to my dresser. I decided on a simple outfit. I chose a teal blue tank top and short blue jean shorts. That fininshed off with sneakers and my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse.

I walked downstairs seeing Jason and Shane watching TV with Frankie.

" Hey Jase, can I borrow your car?"

" Sure, but where are you going?" He asked.

" I uhh, have to go meet Matt at Subway," I said the sadness in my voice noticable. Apparently both Jason and Shane noticed.

" Go ask Nate if you need details."

With that I grabbed the keys and left.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

**Ok everyone!! Yes, The Grey's youngest bro will still be named Frankie. Thank you guys!! PLEASE review!!- girlyworld95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I forgot to thank everyone last chapter for adding me to faves and alerts. I really appreciate it. Although, I looked at my stats, and saw how many hits on the story there were. Then I looked at how many reviews I had. The only thing I ask is that you review. I LOVE seeing reviews in my inbox. Ok, enough of me...ON TO THE STORY!!**

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Normal POV

" You wanna go talk to Nate?" Jason asked.

" Did you really have to ask?" Shane replied.

The two boys went to go talk to their younger brother leaving the sleeping Frankie on the loveseat. They raced upstairs and into Nate's bedroom noticing him on the computer.

" Nate."

He turned around. " What's up?"

" It's Allie. What's wrong?" Shane asked.

" Uhh..."

" Nate. She said that if we needed details to come ask you." Jason said, knowing Nate didn't want to put his friendship with his sister at risk.

" Ok, well. After we made the smoothies, I poured her a cup and took it to her. I was like, hey and she said it back but you could hear the worry in her voice. I asked her what was wrong and she handed me her phone. It had a message from Matt saying that they needed to talk."

They all looked at each other. Every guy used that line when they wanted to break up with a girl. But Allie's brothers doubted that Allie knew that.

Nate went on. " We joked around for a couple minutes then she suggested that she reply to the message. I hugged her and left. That's all I know. Why? What happened downstairs?"

" Shane, Frankie and I were watching TV when she came downstairs asking if she could borrow my car. I told her she could but asked her where she was going." Jason said.

Shane took over. " She told us that she was meeting Matt at Subway. She sounded worried so we gave her a what's going on look and she told us that if we needed the details to come ask you. Then she left, so here we are."

" You guys, I don't have a good feeling about this. Not at all." Nate said; worry creasing his face.

" What do we do?" Shane asked.

" Well, we hope for the best and comfort her if worse comes to worse." Jason said looking at his brothers.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Allie's POV

_- At Subway-_

I walked into Subway my fingers crossed; hoping for the best. I saw Matt in the back corner drinking what was most likely Coke. That boy does love his Coke, and I do too. That's something we have in common.

" Hey Baby. So what did we need to talk about?" I said sitting across from him giving him my million dollar smile. He loves my smile. Or at least he told me he did.

" I'm gonna get straight to the point. Allie, you're just not what I'm looking for in a girlfriend."

Lets just say my smile had...faded away. This is NOT what I wanted to hear.

" No, no. Look, we can make this work. Is there something I did wrong? Tell me. What did I do?"

" Listen. In all honesty, I think you're fat and need to lose some weight. I also think that you need to get some lessons on how to treat a man right. My advice to you, invest in a trainer and to the next guy you find, at least treat him better than you treated me." With that, he left. Never looking back. That hurt. It really...really hurt.

To say the least, I broke into tears. After seeing him pull out of the parking lot, I hurriedly got into Jason's car.

' Am I really that fat? I only weigh like 110. I was never mean to Matt. I don't even think I've ever thought about cheating on him. Oh God, what did I do wrong?!'

I was now in the driveway of the house. I got out racing my crying self into my bedroom. I set my purse on my bed and ran into the bathroom turning the shower on. I needed the hot water. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. Apparently my brothers noticed my arrival. I could hear them on the other side of the door.

" Allie?"

' What now?'

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

**Ok! That was the third chap! Please guys, I ask that you review. You guys are too awesome NOT to review. I know cheesy, but I hope it worked.:) I am always open to any ideas anyone has. Feel free to let me know! Now review people!!:) - girlyworld95**

**P.S. I know it was short but please don't kill me!!;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock. I know...Matt became and is now a jerk. But I think you'll like the way the boys are gonna handle the break down...or at least I hope you do. Lol. I hope you like the chap!! And by the way,I'm going to be switching POV's a lot. You'll know who's it is cause I'll let you know. Anyway...read your little hearts out!**

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Shane's POV

Jason, Nate, and I heard crying and then we heard her bathroom door close; the shower being turned on. We all went into her bedroom standing on the outside of her bathroom door.

" Allie?" We all asked.

None of us got an answer.

" Allison May Grey." Jason said in a way daring her not to say anything. Man, he sounded like Dad. Either way Nate noticed too and we both looked at him in shock.

She finally spoke up. " Guys, at least wait untill I'm out of the shower."

We turned to leave granting her wish. We walked downstairs seeing Frankie starting to stir so all of us went into the kitchen and I started to make him a snack.

" Hey Frankie." Jason said seeing the little boy walk into the kitchen.

" Hi guys," Frankie replied rubbing his eyes.

" I made you a sandwich. Here ya go." I said, passing him the plate.

" So when are Mom and Dad getting home?" Frankie asked, munching on his snack.

" They won't be back untill late tonight. An hour at which you will be asleep and in bed."Jason said.

" Aw Jason! Please guys?" He said looking to all of us." Please can I stay up untill Mom and Dad get home?"

" No." We all chorused.

" Ok, now that was weird." I said looking to my brothers.

Normal POV

What the boys didn't know was that Allie was already out of the shower.

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Allie's POV

I got out of the shower putting a sports bra an underwear on. Then my monkey pajamas. I loved these pjs. It was a tank top and the pants had monkeys on them making goofy faces. I didn't bother blow drying my hair. I could hear my brothers downstairs, apparently in the kitchen. I guess they didn't notice the shower being turned off. Nate would figure it out soon enough, I guarantee it. I curled up in a fetal position on my bed, my held in tears silently making their way down my cheeks.

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Jason's POV

When Frankie was done, I decided to rinse the plate... less work for tomorrow.

" Hey Frankie why don't you go try to see if you can beat my high score on Guitar hero?" Nate asked. He had to be kidding. He was shooing him away from what I was guessing our coming up conversation.

" Ok!" Frankie replied gladly accepting the challenge.

I turned around to see Nate and Shane looking at me.

" What?"

" It's time for damage control, she's out of the shower. Nate's the one that told me." Shane said. Jason was giving him that ' are you sure' look.

" Ok, lets go up there. But remember, the first break up is the hardest. Be careful of what you say. Agreed?"

" Agreed." And with that we made our way upstairs.

Shane opened the door and went in first , Nate and I right behind him. Allie wasn't facing us so we thought she might be asleep. Nate went on the other side of her bed, apparently trying to see what was going on.

Nate's POV

I walked to the other side of Allie's bed seeing if she was really asleep...she wasn't. I kneeled in front of her, looking at her face. Her eyes were open and her cheeks were tear stained. She had just finished a session of crying was my guess. I nodded at her giving her the signal to scoot over, and she did. Making her way to the middle of her full size bed, she turned to where her body was facing the ceiling. So I did the same. Shane sat on her other side and Jason sat at the foot of the bed.

" Allie, what happened?" Shane asked.

Allie's POV

I looked over to Shane, then Jason, and then to Nate.

' Might as well tell them,' I thought, ' wouldn't want there to be an intervention.' Unfortunatly I started tearing up.

" Umm, well, we met at Subway and he said some mean things and then we went our seperate ways."

Jason piped up. " Seriously Allie. What did he say? Don't leave anything out."

" Well, I greeted him like I normally did and he told me that I just wasn't what he was looking for in a girlfriend. I knew that was his way of breaking up with me so I was like 'no,no' we can make this work and then...and then..."

The tears were just spilling out of eyes. Like silent crying only still being able to talk. I saw my brothers' faces telling me that I could take my time. Man, I was lucky to have brothers like these.

" Man, I can still hear what he said next ringing in my ears. He said and I quote, ' Listen. In all honesty I think that you need to lose some weight and act more like a girlfriend. My advice to you, invest in a trainer and for the next guy you find, treat him better than you treated me."

I was now curled up, again, in fetal position sobbing. Nate had a tear running down his face.

' He shouldn't see me like this. I'm a horrible sister.' I thought.

Shane cradled me in his arms like the great brother I know him to be and Jason rubbed my back in comfort.

" I really di-didn't m-mean t-to ma-make him u-upset. I didn't kn-ow I w-weighed s-oo much and th-that I was su-such a b-burden." I said between sobs.

Jason replied. " Allie you do not need to lose weight. Don't you believe him for a second. You are perfectly healthy and I don't want that to change by you going on one of those crash diets." Tears were welling up in his eyes. They've never seen me like this. " You know those lead to horrible outcomes."

" He's right." Shane said. " Matt's a jerk and missed out on a wonderful girl I know to be my sister."

Nate started singing a song. A song I knew all to well...

Nate's POV

I started singing one of the band's songs, Shane and Jason following suit. This song was perfect. God does have his ways...

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
there's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
there's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

We ended it there. A new set of tears were falling down her face and we left, letting her have some alone time. Making sure we had shut Allie's door behind us, we went into Jaspn's room to devise a plan.

" What's next in our plan?" Shane asked.

" Maybe we should let Mom and Dad take over and be here when she needs us?" I suggested.

" I like that idea but maybe we could get one of her girlfriends to come over." Jason said.

All of our heads snapped up and we knew exactly who to call.

" Nia." We said at the same time.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

**Well, that was the 4th chap!! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. It was DEFINATLY longer. Please review. I'm sooo happy. You don't know how many alerts and faves I've gotten. Keep it up!! Now review my peeps!! - girlyworld95 BTW, Sunday is my birthday!! A great present would be some awesome reviews!! ;)**

**Wow!! 1,379 words!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing!! Well, as you might have, and I think you did, notice the mention of Nia. Nia is actually one of my bestest friends and she has supported me a lot. So, here you go Nia!! Oh and her profile is first, then the chap. Enjoy!!**

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Profile:

Name: Nia Thomason

Birthday: November 13th.

Fave Color: Pink

Fave activity: Listening to music and hanging out with family and friends.

BF's name: Ethan Matthews

Status of Friendship: Has been close friends with Allie practically their whole lives.

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Nia's POV

So here I am at Sonic getting my cherry limeade and guess what I saw. I saw Matt kissing another girl. Now, it took me a minute to figure out it was him, but once I saw his face, I knew it was the Matt that was dating my best friend Allie. Wait a minute! Matt!...Allie!... Matt is cheating on Allie! Oh my gosh, what should I do?

' But you don't know what you've got until it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low.'

I fished around in my purse for my phone. I knew it was Nate because that was his ringtone. Geez, where is it?!

' Everytime you smile, you laugh, you glow, you don't even-'

" Nate?"

" Nia?"

" Yes Nate, now speak...please." I said as I eyed the kissing pair.

" Ok. Can you come over? Shane, Jason and I need your help."

" Yes, I can come over. I need to tell you guys something extremely important anyways."

Man, I am now incredibly stressed. I would feel horrible if I knew Ethan was doing that to me.

" Ok, when do you think you think you will get here?"

" Uh, is ten minutes good?"

" Perfect. Bye."

" Bye." I replied as I hung up. Something is going on, I know it.

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Normal POV

After Nia had gotten her drink and paid the lady who delivered it, she sped off to the Greys' house. But being careful not to get a ticket of course. She got there right on time.

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Shane's POV

My brothers and I heard knocking on the door and we jumped up to answer it.

" Haha! I beat you guys!" After all, it was my job to annoy them. I opened the door and noticed a very worried and upset Nia facing me. Her shoes were off and she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a sonic drink in hand. That's NOT normal.

" What's wrong? You usually greet us with a ' what's up brothers from anotha motha?!'" (A/N: I have no idea how to write that part. Please forgive me!)

" My mind is going crazy and my shoulders are killing me because I lifted those boxes yesturday."

" What's on your mind? Go sit on the couch, Allie's asleep and we need to tell you some stuff." Jason said while eating a banana.

" You go first." Nia said as all of us sat down in the living room.

" Matt broke up with Allie telling her that she was fat and didn't know know how to be a girlfriend and we don't know why." Nate told her.

All of us saw Nia's face turn red as she shot up from her seat. She started walking for the door almost screaming.

" Oh I am going to KILL him!"

Nate shot up and ran to the door before she got there and blocked her exit. Jason and I immediatly got up and got Nia's arms and dragged her back to the couch. Nate came over to help seeing as she was fighting against us.

" Nia! What in the world is going on?!" Jason asked.

She stopped fighting against us and started to calm down little by little.

" He was with another girl at Sonic! He was actually kissing her while I was on the phone with you Nate. So if he broke up with Allie this morning, then he was CHEATING on her!!"

All of us let go as we saw Frankie come down the stairs.

" Frank, please tell me you just came down here and that weren't spying." I asked.

" Umm..."

gsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

**Ok! That was the fifth chapter! Please review you guys! I love hearing from you. Ideas are very much welcome. So if you have any, any at all, let me know. Thanks guys!! - girlyworld95 **


End file.
